En los armarios
by Zeltia
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange quiere vengarse de la muerte de su señor a manos de Harry, y el chico no pasa por un buen momento... todo se complica, y Harry deberá detener a Bellatrix, mantener su vida a flote y sobre todo... no perder al amor de su vida...
1. Decisiones a la ligera

Una mano se afanaba febrilmente en intentar a tientas localizar el origen de aquel ruido tan molesto, que taladraba todos los sentidos de su dueño. Tras varios intentos infructuosos, y algún que otra maldición susurrada apenas sin fuerzas, consiguió localizar el inmundo artefacto. Lo más fastidioso de lo que los muggles conocían como despertador, se aumentaba con creces, cuando la noche anterior se ha abusado en demasía de la bebida y la juerga. Para un estudiante en su último curso como medimago era un verdadero suplicio. Se levanto casi a rastras, dejando una hilera de mantas y sábanas abandonadas por el suelo de la habitación camino al cuarto de baño. Tras una mueca de saludo a un espejo que no parecía estar muy conforme con el aspecto de aquel jóven, llego la bendita sensación de la ducha, aliviando el pesado dolor de cabeza.

Tras salir de la misma, la imagen del espejo había mejorado un poco, pero aquel pelo seguía indomable y no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Tras una exploración al campo de batalla que parecía aquella habitación, localizó un par de prendas que podrían servir a su propósito de intentar dirigirse lo más decente posible a su próxima clase. Las inspeccionó con detenimiento. Parecían estar limpias y se vistió con prontitud. Cuando miró el reloj, susurró una nueva maldición. El reposo de la ducha había durado más de lo necesario, y ahora tendría que quedarse sin desayunar si no quería llegar tarde, y después del último aviso de su profesor, no podía siquiera contemplar esa opción.

De pronto, un golpeteo insistente en la ventana del pequeño piso, hizo que volviese sobre sus pasos en el momento que se disponía a desaparecerse. Conocía esa lechuza. Era de Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor. El chico la leyó sin mucho afán. Su profesor le requería en su despacho en el Ministerio con urgencia. Por un segundo pensó en la clase que tendría dentro de cinco minutos, cuya falta le acarrearía tener que volver a pasar por ese calvario tres meses más. El profesor no le permitiría realizar el examen, llevaba días advirtiéndole. Pero pensó que una citación personal del Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio era excusa más que suficiente.

Se apareció instantes después en el callejón lateral del Ministerio. Odiaba hacerlo en la entrada principal. Su presencia en según que lugares solía originar demasiada exaltación para su gusto, desde el día en que acabó con quien no debe ser nombrado. Ahora, el grupo de Aurores del Ministerio, comandados por Remus Lupin, se dedicaba simplemente a ir capturando los pocos mortifagos que quedaban sueltos. Bellatrix Lestrange había huído del país tras la caída de Voldemort, y este hecho, era una espinita clavada para "el niño que liberó al mundo mágico". Habían pasado meses, y parecíera como si, a ésta última, se la hubiera tragado un colacuerno hungaro, simplemente se había evaporado.

El chico entro por una puerta de servicio de los aurores, que Remus le había enseñado a utilizar cuando tenían prisa y no tardo mucho en pararse delante de la puerta del despacho de Remus. Suspiró pesadamente antes de llamar, algo en su interior le decía, que hubiera sido mejor no levantarse aquel día.

¡Ah! Eres tú, Harry… pasa y sientate – El semblante del hombre lobo parecía más serio de lo normal.

¿A qué tanta urgencia Remus?. He tenido que dejar colgado un examen importante y la verdad, no me encuentro muy bien hoy – Harr y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un pequeño sofá que había en el despacho.

Bueno, iré al grano entonces… Todos nuestros informes apuntan a que Bellatrix ha vuelto a Inglaterra… - Remus miró de reojo a Harry esperando la reacción de sus palabras.

¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo¿Piensas que viene a por mí¿Crees que intentará vengar la muerte de su amado lider?... Remus, sabes que no quiero saber nada más de ningún mortifago; ya tuve bastante con su señor… No quiero saber más…

¿Conoces a estas chicas? Remus tiró encima de la mesa dos fotografías mágicas en las que se podían a dos chicas con signos visibles de la maldición imperdonable. Harry se levantó y las observó. Después miró a Lupin con gesto severo y una expresión de incredulidad.

Debe tratarse de una broma. Si es asi, es de muy mal gusto. Con Alice estuve anoche tomando unas copas.

No es ninguna broma. Alice apareció así en uno de los callejones que desembocan en el Caldero Chorreante. Le atacaron por la espalda, y no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Uno de los responsables del presunto ataque fue detenido e interrogado… - Remus, calló unos segundos, para que Harry asimilara la información, antes de continuar. – No comprendiamos por que un grupo de mortifagos habían ido por una chica aparentemente sin importancia, así que intentamos averiguar el motivo. Harry, Bellatrix viene a vengarse, efectivamente, pero no quiere matarte sin que antes sufras, y su manera de hacer te sufrir es atacando a la persona que creía que era tu novia en estos momentos – El rostro de Harry palideció. Recordo que desde hace algunas semanas, la gente comentaban su posible relación, tras una foto comprometedora salida en la prensa. Ahora recordaba a la otra chica. Era una de sus tantas admiradoras. Algunas de ellas llegaban a inventarse historias y hacían crecer los rumores de una relación con el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico, para eliminar a posibles competidoras. La otra chica muerta, era una de esas que inventaban historias. Por eso le sonaba la cara… iba a su misma escuela, sólo que dos cursos más atrás.

Sabes que no tenía nada con ninguna de las dos Remus – Harry no podía admitir que el hecho de que lo conocieran tuviera algo que ver…

Tenemos que hacer algo para que esas chicas te dejen en paz… en estos momentos, cualquiera de ellas, corre peligro de muerte si se acerca a ti – Harry estalló en cólera…

¿Y cómo diablos se supone que debo hacer eso, Remus? Para no tener problemas para llegar a tu despacho, debo entrar por una puerta de servicio. En la escuela tardo horas en llegar de una clase a otra. No me dejan en paz… esto es demasiado… Ni aunque fuera gay me dejarían en paz... – Harry resopló después de la descarga de adrenalina, y no conseguía quitarse la imagen de Alice muerta que había visto segundos antes. Sería una muerte inútil más que cargar a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, Remus, le daba vueltas a la última frase de Harry…

Quizás esa sería una posible solución momentánea, Harry… - El chico lo miró desconcertado un momento… - quiero decir, si todas piensan que eres gay, puede ser que logremos que no se te acerquen, y podríamos poner toda nuestra vigilancia en ti exclusivamente.

Busca otra solución Remus, no pienso darle más comidilla a los columnistas del "profeta".

Bueno, quizás no sea tan buena idea, pero no te preocupes, pensaremos en algo. De todas formas, tienes a dos aurores desde este momento, asignados a tu custodia. No quiero problemas de nuevo… Así que no los despistes Harry… hay terceras personas en peligro…

No quiero a nadie Remus, se me defender solito. Creo que ya lo demostré suficientemente, no? – El chico utilizó el tono más irónico del que fue capaz.

Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no estuviste sólo en la batalla final… Y Harry, no olvides, que todas esas chicas que intentan acercarse a ti, no tienen la culpa de la locura de una psicópata.

Harry salió del despacho de Remus, y con la mayor rapidez de la que fue capaz, volvió a salir por la puerta de servicio. Se dirigió a su escuela. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Remus, no todo era malo para Harry. Cuando terminó Hogwarts, y posteriormente, acabo con la amenaza de Voldemort, gracias en parte, a la ayuda de Ron, y sobre todo de Hermione, se decidió por la carrera de medimago, contra todo pronóstico, para no separarse de ella. Fue en aquella última batalla, cuando tras verla caer herida por defenderlo, recapacitó sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, y se dio cuenta de lo que su mejor amiga significaba para él. Decidió que, si seguían juntos, él, en algún preciso momento, podría romper la barrera de la amistad y llevarla un poco más lejos. No contaba, con que Hermione tendría una vida más social en esta nueva escuela, y que no le faltarían enamorados, aunque con ninguno de ellos había durado más de un par de meses. Harry, se alegraba interiormente, e incluso, con alguno de ellos, había usado algún que otro subterfugio para alejarlos de la chica, tal como ella había hecho con Cho en Hogwarts. Había un problema añadido; Ginny. La pelirroja había seguido al chico hasta allí, con la misma esperanza que él tenía para con Hermione. Y ambas se habían hecho aún más amigas si cabe. Harry no quería darle esperanzas a Ginny, con lo que apenas le dirigía la palabra y mantenía la distancia, alejándose en consecuencia un poco de Hermione, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, iban juntas de un lado para otro.

Tras las clases, Harry se dirigió a su entrenamiento diario de quidditch, y al llegar, supo que, efectivamente, aquel día no tendría que haberse levantado…

Hola Har..rry, cuanto tiempo… - Una voz familiar y peculiar lo sorprendió por su espalda. No necesito volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

Efectivamente Viktor¿Qué tal por Bulgaria? – Harry intentó hacer un amago de sonrisa.

Bueno, no puedo quejarme, aunque podrían ir mejor. Por eso estoy aquí… soy el nuevo entrenador del equipo – La mandíbula de Harry cayó pesadamente, pero disimuló su poco entusiasmo lo mejor que pudo,

Pues esperemos no defraudarte, Viktor, cuenta conmigo – Ambos se dieron la mano, mientras iba llegando el resto del equipo.

Cuando comenzó el entrenamiento, Harry se quedó aún peor. Sentadas en la grada se encontraban Hermione y Ginny. La pelirroja como siempre no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero Hermione parecía distraída con otro objetivo. Krum y ella se lanzaban gestos y miradas que hicieron perder la concentración del buscador. Una bludger se acercó peligrosamente, y los gritos de aviso del resto del equipo no hicieron el efecto esperado. El resultado: Harry cayó pesadamente desde unos cinco metros de altura. Todos corrieron asustados. Ginny se acercó al chico, y tras lanzarle un hechizo para que recuperara la consciencia, éste abrió lentamente los ojos. Se incorporó un poco, con la vista aún borrosa, observando dos cabelleras abundantes cerca de su rostro, que lo llamaban preocupadas. Cuando Ginny le alcanzó las lentes, Harry hubiera deseado desmayarse nuevamente. Krum sostenía la mano de Hermione, con los dedos suavemente entrelazados. Se acabó toda esperanza para él. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Después, se incorporó sorpresivamente, rechazando la ayuda de sus dos amigas, sobre todo de Hermione, que no entendía la actitud del chico, y se dirigió a los vestuarios apresuradamente. En la puerta lo esperaba un reportero, como casi siempre, que tras percatarse de su presencia lo abordó a preguntas. Harry sentía como la sangre le hervía; quería que se lo tragara la tierra; desaparecer y no volver a aparecer en siglos, y contestó sin pensar en las consecuencias…

¿Quiere usted una noticia bomba? Yo le daré la mejor noticia en meses…Soy gay –

El periodista lo miraba pensando que era una broma, pero la seriedad de Harry no dejaba lugar a dudas. Un fotógrafo que acompañaba al periodista, comenzó a tirarle fotos sin parar, y Harry se refugió en el vestuario tras un fuerte portazo. Tardo dos segundos en arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho al periodista… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba… y seguramente, entre las consecuencias de aquel acto, además de complicarse aún más su existencia, se encontraba la de poner algunas vidas de inocentes a salvo. Sólo el tiempo diría si habría merecido la pena dejarse llevar por la rabia en ese momento.


	2. Reacciones

Un joven pelirrojo estudiante de auror se encontraba relamiéndose ante un abundante plato de carne asada y cerveza de mantequilla. Era su momento favorito del día, y odiaba que se lo estropeasen, así que últimamente, se escondía en un rincón apartado de la cafetería de la escuela de aurores, para poder comer a gusto. Años antes, hubiera adorado su situación, pero ser uno de los que ayudo al "niño que vivió" a derrotar a "quien no debía ser nombrado" le había catapultado a la popularidad que tanto anhelaba. Al principio se sintió eufórico, después, pasado el momento inicial, el sueño se esfumó. Se sentía agobiado por sus fans, al igual que Harry, e incluso, había tenido que mantener en secreto su relación con Luna Lovegood. No había visto a su compañero de habitación desde un par de días atrás. Sólo había notado su llegada la noche anterior, a una alta hora, y continuó durmiendo. Por la mañana, el pelirrojo había salido antes con dirección a sus clases, y pensó que luego lo llamaría para cenar. Alzó un momento sus ojos del plato y vio llegar a su novia con una expresión de sorpresa. Se acercó rápidamente a la mesa y se sentó tan ni siquiera darle el acostumbrado beso de saludo entre ambos. El, con la boca llena, la interrogó con la mirada.

Sé que odias que te fastidien la comida, Ron, pero esto no podía esperar…

La chica desplegó sobre la mesa la edición vespertina del Profeta, donde Harry ocupaba la primera página en una foto enorme, que había juego con un gran titular… "El Elegido, Harry Potter, se confiesa: SOY GAY". Ron escupió toda la cerveza de mantequilla, y miró a Luna buscando una confirmación de que aquello no se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, pero la seriedad de la chica lo dejo totalmente en estado de shock. La siguiente pregunta de la misma, aun lo dejó más confuso.

Ron, en el artículo se preguntan si tu eres su pareja puesto que convivís y siempre vais juntos¿está Harry enamorado de ti¿Por qué nunca me lo has contado?

Si el chico hubiera tenido más cerveza de mantequilla en la boca, ahora mismo se estaría ahogando. Le costaba respirar, e intentaba asimilar toda la información con la que su novia había arrasado su mejor momento del día, dejándolo como uno de los peores momentos en toda la vida de Ronald Billius Weasley.

Luna se preocupó cuando vio a Ron más pálido que el papel pintado de la cafetería. Pero lo hizo aún más cuando vio que se empezaba a poner rojo, y una mirada furiosa, sustituía a la primera de incredulidad. Intentó tranquilizarlo, pero su novio, dándole un beso fugaz, se levantó cogiendo aquel papel en sus manos, haciéndolo prácticamente un ovillo, y desapareció.

En esos momentos, en la facultad de medimagos, los alumnos se disponían a entrar en la clase, y Hermione, Ginny y Krum se dirigían sin prisa hacia el edificio. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada, vieron una gran aglomeración de alumnos. Se encontraban junto al panel donde solían colgar las últimas noticias en el mundo mágico. Se extrañaron. No habían visto tanta gente interesada en una noticia desde la caída de Voldemort. Los comentarios de la gente que iba saliendo de la aglomeración tampoco les daban muchas pistas, aunque cuando sonó el nombre de Harry, sonaron todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Ginny y de Hermione. Krum las miró interrogante, pero cuando vio que las chicas desconocían de que podía tratarse, las agarro por los hombros, y haciéndose valer de su condición de entrenador, consiguió abrir un pequeño hueco hasta el tablón, donde alguien había colgado la primera página de un periódico recortada. Hermione ahogó un grito, se quedó unos segundos sin aire, antes de reaccionar y mirar a Ginny de reojo. A la pelirroja le temblaba el labio, y estaba pálida… - no puede ser, esto es otro bulo del profeta…- se repetía como forma de auto-convencerse de que el que estaba en la foto no era el mismísimo Harry Potter, su amor eterno. Krum, por su parte arqueo una ceja, y miro a Hermione con una expresión extraña. Sin que Ginny se enterara, le deletreo una pregunta… "¿porqué no me has dicho nada?

En esos instantes, el interesado, se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, y maldiciéndose para sus adentros. Su vida no podía ir peor. Si alguna vez había tenido la esperanza de enderezarla cuando acabo con el señor Oscuro, los últimos acontecimientos habían mandado sus sueños a dormir en el frio suelo, donde él se encontraba. No pensaba en el terremoto que acababa de ocasionar en el mundo mágico. Su único pensamiento recurría una y otra vez al entrenamiento de la mañana, y a dos manos unidas. La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y solo pudo ver un furibundo pelirrojo acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Dime que es mentira… que es la venganza de Rita Skeeter… la encerraré en un bote y esta vez será para siempre... – el moreno suspiró derrotado.

No Ron, no es mentira. Yo mismo se lo dije al reportero, tal y como supongo dirá ahí… - El enfado de Ron aumentó…

¿Y también le dijiste que yo era tu pareja? – el pelinegro lo miro extrañado – Ron, solo dije que era gay – el pelirrojo se acercó y lo miró a los ojos –¿y se puede saber por qué has dicho eso?. Hasta lo que yo conocía de ti, estabas enamorado hasta los huesos de nuestra mejor amiga. Incluso por cómo te vi de desesperado, te perdone que le dieras largas a mi hermana, pero esto… es totalmente incomprensible…". Harry, lo miró a los ojos, no podía mentir. No a sus mejores amigos. Si lo guardaba para él solo sabría que tarde o temprano acabaría confesando la verdad, así que decidió explicárselo todo a Ron, sobre todo para mantener su falsa con Hermione y Ginny.

¡Por Merlin¿es que esa bruja del demonio no va a parar nunca de hacerte daño?... ¿Y dices que Krum tenía tomada la mano de Hermione? Eso si que es un problema hermano. Pero no te preocupes. Yo voy a ayudarte – el pelirrojo le guiño un ojo, y Harry no pudo sino sonreírle agradecido. - ¡Ah! Y cuenta con Luna también… se que nos ayudará como siempre. Pero eso sí… YO NO SOY TU NOVIO¿oks?


End file.
